Words I Couldn't Say
by PyramidHead2012
Summary: Victor/Logan (Sabretooth/Logan) fluff story. OOC Victor and Logan. Not too bad I hope. Song belongs to Rascal Flatts.


As Logan walked down the road, he listened to Jean and Scott talk. "I'm sorry Scott, but it worries me that Logan doesn't chase me anymore." he heard Jean say. He felt a three fingered hand rest on his shoulder. "Are you alright mein freund?" He turned to look at Kurt and shook his head. "No," he said. "No I'm not, Elf... Can you keep a secret?" The blue man nodded. Logan sighed. "I-I think I'm in love with Sabretooth." Kurt smiled and wrapped an arm around the smaller man's shoulders. "Silly man."

"Huh?"

Kurt chuckled. "Is this recent or feelings regained from your memories?" Logan held up two fingers to indicate that the feelings were indeed regained from his memories. "Ooooh! Let's go into that bar!" The two friends eyed the taller's sister confused. "Rogue? You alright dere?" Remy asked, letting himself get dragged into the place. "The..."

"Box?"

Logan shrugged and walked in. He didn't care what the place was called, as long as he could keep himself from thinking about Sabretooth. But his hopes of that were shattered when he saw the man talking to the bar tender. He quickly went to sit in a corner booth, hoping the blonde wouldn't notice him. Thankfully, he wasn't seen. From this seat he noted that he had a good veiw of the stage. "Alright everybody," the bar tender said into a microphone. "It's karaoke night and our first singer is someone who we'd least expect. Ain't that right Victor?" All the men in the bar chuckled at the tall mutant standing on the stage. "Shut up, Mitchell." Victor said smiling. "Anyways, this is a song he wrote himself called... Words I Couldn't Say. Take it away, Vicky!"

Logan shuddered as he heard Victor being to play. "This songs for you, Runt." Logan felt his heart do a little back flip in his chest.

_In a book in a box in the closet_

_In a line in a song I once heard_

_In a moment on a front porch late one June_

_In a breath inside a whisper beneath the moon_

_There it was at the tip of my fingers_

_There it was on the tip of my tongue_

_There you were and I had never been that far_

_There is was the whole world wrapped inside my arms_

_And I let it all slip away_

_What do I do now that you're gone_

_No back up plan, no second chance_

_And no one else to blame. _

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say_

_There's a rain that'll never stop fallin'_

_There's a wall that I've tried to take down_

_What I should've said just wouldn't pass my lips_

_So I held back and now we've come to this_

_And it's too late now_

_What do I do now that you're gone_

_No back up plan, no second chance_

_And no one else to blame. _

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say_

_Are the words I couldn't say_

_I should have found a way to tell you how I felt_

_Now the only one I'm tellin' is myself_

_What do I do now that you're gone_

_No back up plan, no second chance_

_And no one else to blame. _

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say_

_What do I do, what do I say_

_And no else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say_

_What do I do, what do I say_

_And no one else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say_

When the song ended, Logan quickly walked outside, hoping no one would follow him. Once he felt he was far enough away, a broke down and screamed. How could Victor not see what effect the song would have on him? How could he be so selfish? How could-? "Oh what's the use?!" Logan shouted sitting down. "Runt?" Logan tensed but didn't acknowladge the older man's presance. This irritated Victor. "Logan if yo-"

"Say it to my face."

"Huh?"

"Say the things in the song to my face."

Victor sighed. "I should have told you how I felt." he started. "But I couldn't find a way to make the words come out. I had you in my arms and because of the words I couldn't say, you went and got the adamantium. You slipped away from me. I ain't gettin' a second chance." Logan stood up and looked at the blonde. "What makes ya think that?" Victor shrugged. "You don't remember." Logan could stand hearing Victor talk like that. "C'mere." Victor eyed the shorter man supiciously but obeyed. Before he could ask what he wanted, Logan leaned up and kissed him. "I do remember." he said, caressing the taller's face. "I remember that I love you. And that I don't wanna let ya go."

Victor pulled Logan into his arms. "Don't leave me again, babe."

"Tell me ya love me."

"I love you." Victor repeated those three words over and over until his voice went hoarse.

Nearby, Rogue, Kurt, and Remy stood, watching the scene unfold. "Now I see why you dragged us in dere."

"Ja. I vas confused but now, I totally get it."

"See guys? Ah'm not all that fuckered up."

Kurt chuckled. He smiled as he watched his best friend pet his boyfriend's hair. It was a heart warming sight. "It's good ta see dat man finally get his lover back." said Remy, with a smile. "Logan betta not hurt him." Rogue nodded in agreement.

Victor smiled as he cried. He finally said the words he couldn't say.


End file.
